Episode 367 (11th August 1988)
Plot Roly goes missing. Guizin has her eye on a resident, keen to hire them to work at the café. Donna asks Guizin and Sue if they have a job going; Guizin refuses to give her one because of her past with Mehmet. Diane and Ricky panic when Roly is nowhere to be seen. Dot decides she is no longer buying a newspaper as she is the source of all local news anyway. Frank returns from visiting his mother and learns about Donna's firing. Pat suggests they rehire Simon for the job. Frank agrees, but also wants Pauline to work behind the bar occasionally. A customer reclaims her newspaper from Dot when she steals it to read it. Frank and Pat learn that Roly is missing and make Diane and Ricky go searching for him. Guizin gives Ian a complimentary cake, before asking him if he would like to work at the café. Ian accepts the job offer. Donna returns to The Vic to see if Pat has reconsidered her job. She is disgraced to see Simon back behind the bar. Brad meets with Mantel to discuss Den. Colin shoos Roly from the allotments. Dot tries to steal Big Ron's newspaper but is unsuccessful. Michelle warns David that she will agree with whatever Dr Legg says at their meeting as he is the boss. Pat worries about how Den will react when he finds out Roly is missing. Big Ron tears his newspaper in half when Dot tries to steal it again. Pat asks Pauline about working for her and Frank. Donna angrily confronts Simon in the Square about taking her job. Frank wants to make changes to The Vic, but Pat wants to wait and see what other pubs do first. Michelle and Sharon hide from Donna when she tricks the pair of them into thinking each other have invited her over. Den gives Pat an envelope and tells her not to open it until it necessary to do so. He refuses to disclose the contents of the envelope, but tells Pat he trusts her. Martin receives a place at nursery. Diane makes missing posters for Roly. Joanne tells Den that The Firm have agreed to go along with Den's plans. Den wants more involvement in the plan, but Joanne tells him everything is being taken care of, and to say his goodbyes, as he is about to run away from home. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Pete - Peter Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Colin - Michael Cashman *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *David - Christopher Reich *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Big Ron - Ron Tarr *Mantel - Pavel Douglas Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Smith and Jameson *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Strokes Wine Bar *Walford Allotments - Allotment Notes *Kathy Beale (Gillian Taylforth) is credited despite not appearing. *A customer in the launderette is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Coming to something, ain't it, when not even a dog is safe on the streets of Walford!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes